<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 347 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060626">Day 347</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [347]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [347]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 347</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harra had considered letting one of Tomwise’s assistants, probably Veya, handle her errands for today. Just because she was getting married in a few days didn’t mean that there wasn’t still real work to be done. But with Luka saying with them for the next few weeks she needed to keep her sister out of trouble somehow. If she let Luka loose in her laboratory, there was no telling what trouble she would get up to.</p><p>Feja had originally wanted a nice simple wedding, aside from Luka, she had no one worth inviting anyway. But Tomwise had it in his head that it should be a celebration worthy of remembering. Eventually he had won her over. She had lost so much this year the one good thing she had found was Tomwise, and that was worth celebrating.</p><p>“Tasks like lemon,” Luka said, taking a bite of the sample cake the Hightown baker had provided. She made a face like a baby being forced to eat deep mush. “And there are weird crunchy things in here.”</p><p>“It.. those are poppy seeds you,” the Orlesian baker sputtered. Then she took a deep breath and counted to ten under her breath. “You owner of a very discerning palate. What does the bride-to-be think?”</p><p>Feja took another bite of the cake. The lemon was perfectly serviceable but… Tomwise had told her to pick out only the best of everything.</p><p>“I’m not convinced,” she said. “What else do you have?”</p><p>The baker came back with two other cakes.</p><p>“This one,” she said, “is made from beans all the way from Seheron. They are a little sweet and a little bitter. And this one, is a fairly standard rum cake.”</p><p>The sisters tried the cake, washing it down with the chilled milk provided by the maker.</p><p>“I like the Seheron one best,” Luka said. “It’s so sweet!”</p><p>“Maybe a little too sweet,” Feja said. “I don’t want to be overwhelmed by the flavor.”</p><p>“You are such an old fart,” Luka snickered. “Who complains about something being too delicious?”</p><p>“Well,” Feja countered, “you’re such a child. They make things sweet to trick you into liking it. The rum had different flavours blending together.”</p><p>“Flavours blending together?” Luka laughed. “The moment you leave the Carta you start talking like a spoiled noble brat. ‘Oh no I can’t possibly have something sweet, better fill everything with old alcohol.’”</p><p>“Perhaps I have learned about another level of sophistication since leaving the Carta. If you’re happy to wallow in the muck with the nugs-”</p><p>“Well not all of us got that choice,” Luka said, mouth still full of cake.</p><p>“So...” the baker ventured tentatively, “will the mademoiselle like the rum cake then?”</p><p>“It was your fault that I had to leave the Carta in the first place,” Feja said. “You don’t get to complain if I made something of the shit sandwange you made for me.”</p><p>“Yes, everything is always Luka’s fault,” her sister spat. “Luka who can’t do anything right.”</p><p>“I just need your signature here,” the bake said, holding out a scroll.</p><p>“Well at least you have some self awareness,” Feja said, ignoring the baker. “Do you know why we set you up with Gerav? It's because he's a kook who no one else wants to work for.”</p><p>“You stone-cursed bitch!” Luka screeched and flun what was left of the lemon cake at Feja’s head.</p><p>Feja ducked the projectile easily and grabbed her sister’s head in both hands, smushing it into the Seheron cake.</p><p>“Since you like this cake so much,” she sneered.</p><p>Luka kicked Feja’s chair out from under her and Feja lost her grip on Luka’s head. She tumbled to the floor. She tried to rise to her feek but Luka tackled her and they began rolling around on the floor, biting and clawing and pulling hair. The baker was screeching about something but neither sister paid any attention.</p><p>Luka rubbed the rum cake into Feja’s hair. Feja grabbed Luka’s underpants and wedded them up her bits until Luke bit Feja’s arm, forcing her to let go. The baker's burly husband scooped them both up and tossed them out onto the street. They separated now, the thrill of the fight gone from them.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got you kicked out of the Carta,” Luka said, wiping a trail of blood that was dribbling from her nose. Feja gave her sister a hug.</p><p>“Gerav is very particular about his apprentices. Your head might be in the sky but you are good with your hands. The two of you will be a good fit together. Better than we ever were anyway.”</p><p>They were quite a while after that. Feja had once assumed she would be taking care of Luka her entire life, by the Stone she had assumed Luka would be the death of her. Now they were on different paths and all she could do was watch from a distance and hope she had made the right decision for his sister.</p><p>“What’s the next thing on our list?” Luka asked.</p><p>“Dress fitting,” Feja said. She ran her fingers through her hair, still coated in cake. “Maybe a trip to the baths first.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>